Slygonwu
by TheDnDking
Summary: A cross over of Sly Cooper and xiaolin showdown.
1. Crouching TigerHidden Sly

Sly-gon-wu

Disclaimer- I do not own any character from the sly cooper games or any characters from the show Xiaolin Showdown.

Note-

-Sly noteafter sly 3, sly does not have memory loss, Carmelita is on the cooper team

-Xiaolin Showdown noteJack and Jermaine are monks, at the end of the series

Enjoy

Chapter 1: Crouching Tiger/Hidden Sly

* * *

Bentley waited in the van; nervously he tapped at the keyboard.

"Sly?" he asked into is microphone, "Murray? If this is a joke, it's not funny!" Bentley was beginning to get nervous. Sly and Murray haven't answered him for over an hour.

"I just don't get it," he murmured, "Stealing the Shinobia Blade shouldn't take this long."

Just then a familiar voice rang out on the biocom.

"Bentley! We ran into some trouble!" It was Sly and he was in trouble (well duh, he just said so). "We lost the sword to some guard that changed into a dragon! Not to mention Rajan is on my tail (Sly holds in a laugh)."

"A dragon!" Bentley yelled, "And Rajan! I have to help!" Bentley began to roll out of the van and into the museum. Then another welcome voice rang out.

"Thunder Flop!" Bentley knew only one person could do that move.

"Murray th-" Before Bentley could finish an unfamiliar voice interrupted him.

"Sphere of Yun!" Murray was trapped midair by a weird orb.

"Silk Spitter!" Sly was entangled in a web just as he leapt from the museum window.

"Sword of the Storm! Golden Tiger Claws!" Bentley couldn't explain it, but soon he, Sly, and Murray were flying in a weird gray space.


	2. Some new friends

Chapter 2: Some New Friends

"He's out cold man." Said a strange voice, properly from New York City.

"Maybe some cold water will work." This voice sounded like a young Japanese girl.

"It is under me! Orb of Tsunami!" Chinese monk, no question.

"Omi! Wrong way!" Sly didn't focus on this voice; he could make one good jump so he took it.

"Who are all of you?!" Sly half asked half yelled. Focusing more on what he could see, he saw a male monk running around in circles with ice on his head, a Japanese girl, an African-American, and a male Brazilin.

"Relax," said the Brazilin, "you're among friends."


	3. An Evil Union

Chapter 3: An Evil Union

* * *

In Chase Young's lair, Chase was storming back and fourth in front of three other villains.

"Loud, slow, and weak! That's what you all are!" He yelled, "You! Rajan! Does stealth even matter to you? You yelled so loud everyone in the museum heard!"

"A true lord of the mountains does not run or sneak." Rajan answered only to flinch at Chase's stare.

"Bason," Chase said calmly then raising his voice, "you are strong but it doesn't matter how strong you are if you don't think!"

"Are you calling me stew-pid (that's how Bason says stupid)?

"Yes" Chase said moving on. "And Clock-la, the fusion of Clockwerk and Nelea, if I didn't transfer your spirit into your new body (Nelea's old body only with Clockwerk's wings on her back) you wouldn't have messed everything up with your desire for revenge!"

"Cooper destroyed me I need revenge, got it?" Nelea said standing firm.

"It doesn't matter, the monks got the wu. The new one however, we must capture." Chase said still pacing.

"Why?" Bason asked confused.

"The meteor mallet (a golden rock on the end of a golden stick) may seem like any ordinary ancient mallet, but when used it can strike a mountain in two! So, anyone want to quit?" Chase asked firmly.

"No! I'll show them all what a lord of spice and thunder can really do!" Rajan said forming lighting.

"And I'll show these stew-pid people why I am lumber king of the north!" hollered Bason crushing a rock in his fist.

"I'll finally have my revenge on the horrid Cooper!" Clock-la said spreading her wings.

"Good." Chase said as a villain's smirked crossed his face.


	4. A Good Alliance

Chapter 4: A Good Alliance

"Friends? What do you mean? Where are Bentley and Murray?" Sly asked a mile a minute.

"The hippo is in the kitchen and the turtle is fixing his wheelchair in the wu vault." The Brazilian said, "But first some introductions are in order. My name is Raimundo Pedrosa; you can just call me Rai."

"Kimicko Tohomoko is the name, technology and fire is the game." Said the Japanese girl, "Hang on a sec, Woudi Mars Fire!" She yelled as she flung fire at the yellow monk's head melting the ice.

"Thank-you Kimicko," said the small monk, "by the way my name is Omi."

"And I'm Jermaine. It's nice to meet you." Said the New Yorker.

"Great," Sly said, "Now tell me where my friends are or I'll – wait, where is my cane?"

"We snatched it down-"

"Up, Omi, Up." Rai interrupted

"Right, incase you were to freak in."

"Out." Rai corrected.

"Right." Replied the small monk. Almost as soon as Omi stopped talking Sly dashed up to him and held him by his collar.

"You have five seconds to give me my dad's cane or I will slam you so far into the ground that no drill, shovel, or sonar could find you!!" Sly growled through his teeth.

"Wait, you said it was your cane." Kimicko asked/said

"When my dad was killed his cane and hat are all I had left to remember him by, so give it back and let my friends go!" Sly shouted.

"Alright, the hippo is in the kitchen with Clay." Rai said not at all fazed by Sly's rage.

Later upon entering the kitchen Sly noticed a cowboy, which must be Clay, having an eating contest with Murray.

"Face it hippo boy, I'm hungrier than a cow in a barren field during a blizzard." Said Clay.

"Maybe a cow but not a hippo!" Sly laughed as he entered the kitchen.

"Clay!" Kimicko shouted. "I told you no eating contests!"

"Sorry, guess I forgot." Clay said before stuffing his face.

"Wait a minute," Murray said just realizing something, "Where's Bentley?"

"The turtle's in the wu vault with Jack." Jermaine replied.

"Well come on then!" Sly shouted jumping out the window. "Where is this wu vault?" Sly asked hanging from the window.

As they entered the wu vault Sly saw a kid who had clearly rarely seen the light of day, this had to be Jack, working on Bentley's wheelchair and Bentley knocked out of his wheelchair.

"Bentley! Are you okay?" Sly half asked half yelled as he ran to where Bentley fell.

"I am fine Sly. This kid said he could fix my chair and even upgrade it, now come on the others are waiting." Bentley said almost unfazed by the whole thing.

"Chair's done!" Jack said as Sly helped Bentley back into his chair.

As the last person entered the room, a green snake like thing slithered into the room.

"There you all are. Master Fung says you can't skip training like that. Oh, those people are awake, my name is Dojo Chono-" He stopped suddenly shaking. "Wu Alert! Wu Alert! We got to move now! Come on!"


	5. Slylian Showdown

Author's note: it has come to my attention I have been spelling Kimiko's and Jean Bison's name/names wrong. Also I realized that the orb of tsunami's water only freezes is Orb of Tsunami ice is called out, I am sorry for all these mistakes.

Chapter 5: Sly-lian Showdown

"So what wu are we after this time?" Kimicko asked reaching for the scroll.

"The Meteor Mallet, it is capable of striking an object in two with just one swing." Dojo (Now flying in large form) said.

"Wait a minute, this is the rendezvous point!" Bentley chimed up.

"Woah-Woah-Woah, hold up, you have friends around here?" Jermaine asked.

"Oh yeah, there is Guru, he's my master," Murray replied in his natural unaware voice, "Penelope, Panda King, Dimitri, and Carmelita, she use to be a cop."

"But are you not thieves?" Omi asked

"Technically we are," Bentley said with his wheelchair strapped to the dragon. "But Carmelita joined the group after she was fired from the police when she failed to catch Sly." As the turtle finished he began to clean his glasses.

"Really?" Jack asked

"Yes, that's it." Bentley answered putting his glasses back on his face.

"We're here!" Dojo chimed up as he landed. After landing Dojo shrunk down to normal size and everyone started to look for the wu.

"What does this thing even look like?" Murray asked looking under a rock.

"Oh, that's simple it looks like – Wuya!" Dojo replied his voice starting calm but then turning scared.

"Who?" Murray asked but before anyone could answer an energy blast hit the ground causing a huge explosion.


	6. gong ye tempi

Chapter 6: Gong ye tempi!

"Good work Wuya." Chase said with Wuya, Rajan, Jean, and Clock-la standing on the same cliff as him.

"Yeah it was an okay shot." Said a voice Chase couldn't recognize.

"Who are you?" Chase shouted his fist clenched in anger.

"But it will take a lot more than that to blast me back." The voice answered still concealed by the dust Wuya's attack stirred up. As the dust, except the point of impact, cleared it was reviled it was the voice belonged to Sly. He had avoided the power of the blast by standing on the tip of his cane. "Now if you don't mind I got a wu to find."

As the dust completely cleared a mallet was at the point of impact.

"The Shang-gon-wu!" Chase and Sly said at the same time. They both leapt for the mallet and grabbed it at the same time. The wu began to glow.

"Raccoon, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Chase said

"Um, o.k. and by the way the name's Sly."

"Very well, what wu do you have?" Chase asked.

"Something better, the Thevius Raccoonus." Sly replied.

"Fine, my Mantis Flip Coin for your Thevius Raccoonus, the game is pillar climb."

"Got it."

"Gong-ye-tempi!" chase yelled, but nothing happened.

"What?" Sly was very confused.

"Just yell it." Chase said annoyed.

"Fine, Gong-ye-tempi!" The terrain changed into a tower of pillars. The showdown has begun! Both warriors jumped from pillar to pillar. It seemed that it was anybody's game until a blue ball of electricity struck the pillar Chase just landed on.

"Stay away from Sly you monster!" the shot had come from Carmelita, her and the rest of the Cooper gang were at the bottom of the pillars.

"Cooper, we will prevent your opponent from reaching the top." This shout came from Panda King as he loaded and fired a firework. Sly was approaching the top while Chase was having trouble advancing.

"I will not be cursed second to a raccoon!" Chase threw the mantis flip coin as a shuriken. Sly raised his cane in defense. SNAP!! Sly's cane was snapped and he was sent falling. As the monks and the Cooper gang were distracted, Chase reached the top and grabbed the meteor mallet.

"No!!" the monks screamed as the terrain returned to normal.

"As for you my troublesome fox, your soul will make an excellent trophy." Chase pointed at Carmelita then pulled his finger away. As he did that a pale form of Carmelita was almost ripped out of her as she fell unconscious.

"What happened?" Sly asked just realizing what happened.

It's me SonicXFan! Please comment!


End file.
